Dungeon relations
This page is intended to summarize the relationships between the various Gate projects and Dungeon natives. Halifax Accords Signed at the Group of Seven conference held in Halifax, Canada in 1995 this agreement binds all signatories to cooperate in the control of "dangerous xenotechnology." The signatories (Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, United Kingdom, and United States of America) are all Basement-capable nations either through LONG STAIRS, Dante or Sakura. The Accords are secret and are treated more as an agreement to cooperate than a binding legal document. The United States has taken great exception to the blind-eye Japan and the European Union have turned to the actions of Hadsen/Kuginari Inc. to little effect. While Russia formally joined the G7 in 1997 (making it the current G8) they have not signed the Halifax Accords. Australia Previous a PIG historically allied to LONG STAIR, Australia has established a Trap Door referred to as WALKABOUT that has resulted in the start of independent basement operations. Also maintains a historically strained low-level relations with Looking Glass -- the UK's nuclear program and poor treatment of their former colony is still a sore point -- which may be improved as a result of US / UK tensions. Brazil Little is known about the Brazilian program. National programs have reported few, if any, contacts with their forces. They are known to be allied with a race of "dark elves" aka drow and to have posted a lucrative bounty for the death of The Surgeon. China Little is known about the Chinese program. They are believed to be using human wave tactics to clear out deeper levels beneath their Gate in order to obtain xenotech artifacts. The Chinese and Russians are known to have cooperated on Basement exploration before the Sino-Soviet War of 1969. The former head of the Indian Gate program, The Surgeon, defected to the Chinese before defecting again, this time to North Korea. European Union The E.U. project grew out of the French Dedale project and still has a strong French influence. French and E.U. are often used interchangeably to refer to their delvers. The E.U. claims it has drastically curtailed operations below First Landing after encountering a race of tentacled, anthrophagal creatures they call illithids. India The Indian program was, until recently, under the control of The Surgeon. Their Gate was therefore used as his personal laboratory until his ouster and defection to the Chinese. The current state of their Dungeon program is unknown. The Brazilian program had expressed enmity towards The Surgeon, but it is unknown if that extended to Indian delvers under his command. The U.S. has attempted to contact the Indian program, both on the surface and in the Dungeon without success. Japan [ Analysis Pending ] Pakistan The Pakistanis are widely believed to have an active Gate, based on D-Twist neutrino observations and bomb designs they used in their tests. However no Pakistani forces have been reported in the Dungeon. If they have a program the status and goals are unknown. Russia [ Analysis Pending ] United Kingdom Possesses one of the few Gateways not created via nuclear detonation. Once a staunch ally of LONG STAIR, relations have grown frosty over strong disagreements of the use of hybrid personnel. Relations with EU generally extremely cordial. Recently known to have made overtures of increased co-operation to Australia as a potential bugger against LONG STAIR being compromised. Suspected by a number of other Basement-capable nations to possess ancillary entrances but to this point they remain unconfirmed. Also suspected to be hiding the existence of a rogue PIG with roots in the Falklands War. United States of America Officially friendly or allied with all of the above nations, conditions in the Dungeon are quite different from those on the surface. The Chinese are currently considered to be a threat after the defection of The Surgeon, but there has been no contact with their forces. Relations with the E.U. and U.K. are strained, but there have been no hostile incidents. The same can not be said for Japan, with U.S. and Japanese forces having "incidents" on multiple occasions. This has been blamed on "youthful exuberance" by the Japanese and by the Japanese practice of strapping teenaged kids into xenotech robot monsters and hopping them up on combat drugs by LONG STAIR. Russia has never admitted to having a program and contacts with their forces are rare. There have also been no contact with Indian, Brazillian or Pakistani forces, though India and Brazil are known to have a program and Pakistan is suspected to have one. Efforts to reach the Indian program, both on the Surface and in the Dungeon have met with failure. The U.S. has not developed contacts with any Dungeon natives except for occasional trade and information exchange with local gnomes and passing Caravans. The U.S. provides access to LONG STAIR to the Canadian and Australian governments and used to do the same for the U.K. before strains over the NATIVE SON program. Currently attempting to embed its influence over the newly independent Australian WALKABOUT operation.